


the grass is always greener

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier 30 day challenge! [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 30 day challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark really loved moving to Ireland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grass is always greener

**Author's Note:**

> shit this is really late at night and really short but some stuff came up
> 
> im not necessarily proud of this but here it is nonetheless rip me
> 
> Prompt: Picnic!

Moving to Ireland was the best decision Mark could’ve ever made.

Not because he got to live with his boyfriend; no, because of the _woods_.

Mark’s one condition to moving to Ireland was that he and Jack would move into another cabin in the woods so he could spend the warm days outside exploring the forest with Chica.  Jack full-heartedly agreed, and he and Mark bought a cabin and moved in together within a month.  Mark spent every possible minute outside, trying to see how high he could climb and how far he could travel into the depths of the trees, reliving his childhood.

And on a warm, sunny day like today, Jack knew exactly where to find his boyfriend.

He started walking into the woods around 11:30 AM with a picnic basket in his hand and a blanket draped over his arm, determined to find Mark at his usual clearing before he realized what time it was and tried to head back to the cabin.  He made his way as quietly as he could through the forest, and when he finally found Mark, he was sitting in the grass with his back against a thick tree while Chica chased after a small yellow butterfly.

“Hey there,” Mark grinned when he noticed him, reaching his arms out as an invitation for Jack to come over and sit with him, which he did eagerly.

“I brought some food,” Jack smiled, laying out the blanket before pulling Mark to his feet so he could move to sit on the blanket.  “You wanna have a picnic with me?”

“A picnic sounds great,” he said, sitting down next to Jack and kissing his cheek.  “What’d you make?”

“Nothing much, just a couple sandwiches and I grabbed some chips.  But, I figured it’d be fun to eat together in your little clearing.”

“You would be positively _correct_.” Mark’s smile widened, reaching into the basket to start pulling out food.  “You’re literally the best.”

“I know,” Jack kissed his cheek before taking his own sandwich, and tossing the spare one he made for Chica over to her.  Mark grinned, digging into his sandwich and leaning his back against the tree again, letting Jack lean into him.  He started watching Chica again while he ate, smiling any time Jack snuggled closer to him or told him something about his day.

He really loved being in Ireland.


End file.
